Detective Shamir: First Casebook
by TheShock
Summary: [Altershift AU, with a Mafiatale vibe] Mount Ebott, year 1930. A jaguar fights against the rising criminal world of the Underground, as two rival mafia gangs, one led by Muffet and the other by the famous Don Asgore, try to make the police's daily life a true hell. (First M-rated story, rating because of later themes in this story)
1. Case 01: A Mother and Child in Distress

**A/N: Howdy! I thought I could take a shot at making an Altershift Mafia-themed story - the idea came out from one of my drabbles, where Shamir played the role of a mafia boss. But in this Mafia-themed universe, Shamir is a detective.**

 **This will be split into Cases, instead of Chapters.**  
 **Some will contain Shamir's narration instead of a third person one.**  
 **Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **A few guiding lines before I start.**

 _This marks internal thoughts, like Goddamnit, what have you gotten yourself into?_  
"This is normal dialogue." "heya, boss!"  
 _"This is flashback dialogue." "Watch your backs."  
 **"This marks screaming." "Someone, please help us!"**_

* * *

 **Case 01: A Mother and Child in Distress**

 **1930, November 10, late evening...**

Shamir stood at his large, oak desk reading a few reports regarding the various gang fights between Signora Muffet and Don Asgore, the two notorious mafia bosses of the Underground, who made the poor citizens shiver in fear. The tired jaguar kept warning the citizens to stay out of their ways, and out of any contact with the mafia members - anyone found guilty of such a thing would be immediately arrested by the order of FPE, or Feline Police Enforcement - as he wanted to keep corruption from spreading throughout the Underground like a plague.

One of his officers, a tall orange tabby, came down in his office, visibly distressed by something as he cleared his throat and adjusted his uniform before taking position to report.

"Sir, we have received a call from the outskirts of the Underground, in the Ruins." the officer said, his green eyes looking at the jaguar who seemed engrossed in the reports. "Sir?...Detective Shamir?"

Shamir sighed before placing the large dossier he was looking at on the desk, "What is it, Rubicon?"

"Sir, a call has been made from the outskirts. I'm not sure what to make of it, and I didn't want to send anyone in case the ma' could've been in there."

"You idiot! It's our job to deal with the Ma'! No matter if it's Don Asgore or Signora Muffet we're talkin' about." the jaguar placed a paw to his forehead in frustration. "Damnit, I'll assemble a team, I'll go in there. What's the address?"

"Main Ruins Street, number 3."

"Okay, thanks Rubicon, you can go now."

 _Damnit all to hell, sometimes I'm hiring the wrong police officers for the job,_ Shamir thought before lighting his pipe and taking his fedora, along with his large trench coat from the rack. Outside his office, police officers of all species and sizes were running up and down the corridors, or were attentive when they took a call, while others were just bringing in some suspects for interrogation. _I hope Parvos and the others won't mess it up while I'm out on a mission_ , the jaguar mused as he roared to get everyone's attention - of course, in a second, every pair of eyes was on him.

"Okay, everyone. I need three volunteers for a call, it's urgent. We might be dealing with another Ma' case."

"I'll come!" a young black cat by the name of Tim raised his paw, as Shamir gestured with his head to come forward.

"I'll join the call, Sir." a goat monster by the name of Severik came forward too.

"Me too!" a young, female deer monster named Astelle came forward.

"Okay, we'll depart in a few minutes. " Shamir said.

As the four monsters descended from the large block-like building down to the somewhat silent street, they couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about what was going to happen next. If it truly was a Mafia attack, then whoever was under attack would need to enter FPE's Witness Protection Program - something Shamir saw the human police do in their own confrontation against their Mafia bosses - and they hopped on one of the police cars outside.

The code of this car was 10-1, and it was often used by Shamir as a leading car in pursuits against Ma' hitmen that ran away from the crime scene - but they never truly managed to catch members from either gang - and that drew the jaguar into a frustrated rage, because he wanted to make sure the Underground mafia would be dealt with. He started the car and drove past the many houses of the capital, then of Hotland, Waterfall and Snowdin, streetlights illuminating the windshield as they passed by these areas, until they eventually reached the Ruins.

 _Damn, I forgot this was sealed by FPE in the former attack against the Ruins led by Don Asgore's ma'. Shit. He really gets on my nerves with all these attacks, his henchmen are killing whoever they please, as if he leads the Underground and not us_ , the jaguar thought as he descended from the police car, followed by his fellow officers. Severik couldn't help notice that the seal they placed in here was broken, while Tim and Astelle pulled out their guns from the holster, and Shamir gritted through his teeth as he put away the pipe.

"No shit..." the jaguar cursed as he pulled his magnifying glass to examine for pawprints, but since he saw nothing, he placed it back in his trench coat."Nothing in here, they must've used gloves. Let's enter with care," Shamir said as he pulled out a Colt .45 from his trench coat, the others following him as they crossed the Ruins' doorstep.

It was dark before them, but to Shamir's knowledge, the Ruins were a quiet neighborhood, so quiet that the criminal rates in here were not existent, with some exceptions - as he caught a few Froggits red-handed when they tried to sell weed and drugs to the unsuspecting citizens, and they never gave up who put them to such illegalities - with no evidence, he was forced to let them go. They noticed most of the houses were with lights out, except for a few, and a Whimsun meekly approached the police officers as he didn't know what was going on.

"I heard gunshots down the street, a-and I came outside to see what was going on!" the Whimsun said as he tugged on his dressing gown. "I moved in here because it was quiet, I never thought I'd be hearing gunshots in the middle of the night!"

"We're with the FPE, sir. I am Detective Shamir," the jaguar placed his gun back in its' holster as he tipped his fedora. "And I hope you'll tell me more about this incident."

"I've heard a woman screaming, and some shouting. It still goes on, as you can hear."

 _ **"Someone, please, help us!"** _ the voice could be heard in the distance, and Shamir took his gun out again, tightening his grasp on it. _Shit, that voice..._

"Sir?" Astelle asked, as she noticed the jaguar got a little distressed.

"Let's get a goddamn move on, the woman is in danger!" the jaguar hissed. "Thanks, Mr. Whimsun."

The four monsters arrived just in time to notice four gang members - members of Don Asgore's gang - shooting at the small library in the Ruins, who was at number 3, and Shamir recognized two of the shooters, as he looked for a decent place to cover himself and his team. _Sans and Papyrus, two of Don Asgore's hitmen, what the heck are they doing in here?_

"NYEH-HEHEHA! COME OUT, OLD LADY! WE KNOW YOU'RE HIDING THE HUMAN IN THERE!" Papyrus said as he shot with a sniper rifle at one of the upper windows.

"tch, paps, you think she's gonna come out like that?" Sans chuckled before loading his Tommygun. "heya, baby. come out before we make your library a full schweitzer!"

 _A human? Goddamnit, in what have you gotten yourself into?_ the jaguar thought as he looked at the broken windows, and then looked at the three officers accompanying him, who were puzzled by the fact their leader didn't take any action yet.

"They'll be sensing us at one point or another. Tim, I want you to roll and shoot towards them, while running for cover behind one of those houses." Shamir said to the black cat monster. "Astelle, you and I will get closer while Sans and Papyrus are distracted. While Severik here will have to cover us until we reach the back door."

"There's a back door?" Severik scratched the back of his head.

"You're silly, Sev." Astelle left out a small chuckle, "Of course, how would new books come in through?"

"Let's go, Astelle." Shamir said, as he gritted his teeth "We have to save them."

 _I mean, I have to save her, first and foremost. The human is a later worry..._ , the jaguar thought as he and his colleague were advancing amidst shots fired at Tim and Severik, and eventually managed, with the night's cover to reach the back door. "Please, be safe..." Shamir muttered under his breath as he opened the door and immediately ducked, because Papyrus aimed right at them with his sniper rifle.

"SANS...THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE IN THE HOUSE!" Papyrus said as he reloaded his sniper rifle.

"eh? i saw those police officers, but nobody else, bro." Sans shrugged. "if anyone else is in the freakin' house...they'll be sleepin' with the fishes tonight!"

Meanwhile, in a corner of one room on the first floor, a large monster and a small human were cowering in fear, as various objects in the room were broken by the gunshots or even full of bullet holes, and they hoped for a miracle to happen, someone to save them, until the door opened, and the large monster eventually summoned a fireball in her left paw, her voice trembling a bit as she didn't know who the intruder or intruders were.

"I-If you wish to harm me or th-this child...you'll have to cross through me!" the monster said, until she froze into place, hearing a familiar voice whispering to her.

"It's me, Mom. How could I ever hurt you?" Shamir said as his eyes noticed how scared she was. "Who's the child?"

"His name is Frisk, he's a ten year old human boy who ran away from the human gangsters..." Toriel said, "but he was attacked by some of Muffet's henchmen, Flowey and a few Looxes. Dear child, the gangsters you were running away from might start a new war between the two gangs." the female goat monster sighed as she placed a paw to her forehead, "We'll try to keep you safe, my child, but-"

A gunshot pierced through one of Toriel's arms, courtesy of Papyrus's sniper rifle, and she fell in Shamir's paws, a little confused as to how the gun managed to get a shot on her.

 _Shit! Don't worry, Mom, I'll... I'll do everything in my damn paws to make sure you're alive! I'll guard your hospital ward door day and night! Don Asgore and his men have taken it too far..._ the jaguar thought as he gritted through his teeth.

"Astelle. Take the human child, secure him." Shamir said, in an angry tone as he forgot his language for a moment. "10-1 to Dispatch, do you fucking hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Det. Shamir. What is your order, sir?" the dispatch voice rang at the other end.

"Send a damn ambulance to the HQ. I'll come right in at full speed. Stat, you hear? I have a civilian critically injured, she needs help."

"Sh-Shamir..." Toriel said, still lying in his arms, "There's no need, I can heal-heal myself."

"You have to stay somewhere safe, Mom. I'll not leave your ward 24/7, I swear. I don't want Don Asgore to kill you. "

"Okay, Astelle. We'll have to cover our way, as I think Tim and Severik are still holding out with one or two gun injuries themselves. Mom, hold on to me, and stay under my trench coat - it's bulletproof."

"Shamir..." the goat monster said, "The child...they want the child. For his SOUL."

 _I can't believe that's how this night started..._ the jaguar mentally huffed, as he and the others made it safely in the police car, with Sans and Papyrus shooting after them, the latter stepping on his hat in anger, as their target just escaped.

"SANS, WHY WON'T WE FOLLOW THEM?"

"let me make a call to the boss." Sans said as he went to a public phone.

 _Ring! Ring!_

"Who dares to call Asgore Dreemurr?" a baritonal voice replied at the other end.

"boss, it's me. kid escaped with toriel. shamir got in our way again." Sans said.

"What?! Didn't I tell you to shoot them, or else you'll end up bone dust?" Asgore's voice was a tone angrier than before.

"we tried to, but shamir and his bloody team got in our way."

"That jaguar..." the large goat monster banged one of his fists against the large mahogany desk, "It's the last time when he crosses my turf. I'm putting a price on his head, dead or alive."

While the four police monsters, alongside the injured Toriel and the small Frisk, arrived at the police headquarters, an ambulance waited for them with three doctors lightly tapping their hind paws. Shamir exhaled in relief and gave a few orders to his fellow team-mates before joining Toriel in the ambulance.

 _"Make sure the kid stays somewhere safe, don't let them go outside, and be on your damn guard. Don Asgore isn't the kind of ma' boss to give up so easily. As for me...I'll stay with my mother, make sure she heals okay. Any reports, you send them through Severik, got it? Watch your backs."_

 _"Of course, Sir, watch your back too."_

The jaguar kept Toriel's paw with gentleness, while one of the doctors extracted the bullet from her arm, and she left out a small wincing sound as the bullet came out, and tightened her grip on Shamir's paw. Her red eyes stared right into his azure ones, giving him a sense of safety and worry, as he kept holding on.

 _Don't worry, Mom..._  
 _I won't let him hurt you._  
 _And I won't let Frisk be caught by any of the ma' members._  
 _Be it Muffet's or Asgore's._

 **Grillby's, the next morning.**

Sans stood leisurely at one of the tables in the back end, drinking his ketchup and pondering what happened yesterday. If Papyrus had better aim, the female goat would've been dead by now, and Asgore would've given him more gold to cover his needs for ketchup - he was lucky that Grillby was in good relations with one of the human mafia members -, otherwise ketchup would've been scarce around these parts.

Papyrus was still at Don Asgore's headquarters, planning out their next attack on Toriel and how to take the human out, a task that seemed easier with the fact that on the jaguar's head, a bounty was placed by the boss himself, making most members of Asgore's gang eager to kill the detective who stopped their plans for too long.

They weren't going to let the feline monster stop this one as well.

At another table, a member from Muffet's gang, who suspiciously looked like a Whimsun, went to Grillby as he slipped a big chunk of gold to the fire monster for some information. Sans' leisure-like position dropped the moment that jerk entered the restaurant, and he was all eyes on the two.

"So, tell me more about that human." the Whimsun said as he drank a glass of whiskey.

"What human are you talkin' bout, you whiney-monster?" Grillby said, "I haven't heard anything."

"Come on, buddy..." the Whimsun spoke in a whisper, "You know Muffet would love an informant like you. Join us, and we'll be able to own Asgore's gang in no time!"

"If you ain't gonna order anything else, leave the bloody restaurant already. I'm tired of monsters like you." Grillby said, as he placed a glass of whiskey on the bar's table with some fury.

"Tch. You'll regret this, buddy." Muffet's Whimsun hissed as he walked away, huffing in anger.

Grillby winked in acknowledgement towards Sans, while the latter was relieved to see that Grillby sticked to his job. _Boss's gonna be pleased with the fella, he offered a lot more info than we thought..._


	2. Case 01, part two: Tainted Paws

**A/N: Heya. Realised I haven't updated this in three months...? Wow, golly.**  
 **Well, that is mostly because I got caught up in plotbunnies and...other things.**  
 **I apologize if this is quite short, but I had to advance this somehow, after a long time.**

 **His first case is far from being over...**

* * *

 **Case 01, part two: Tainted Paws**

 **Asgore's Home, somewhere in the afternoon...**

The mighty Don of the Underground, as he named himself, was pacing back and forth smoking a Havana cigar, the scent of smoke filling the room as his men and Papyrus were bringing out several strategies to take the jaguar and the FPE down. But on Asgore's mind, there was something else plaguing him, it was the fact that he had to take back Toriel from the jaguar's protection - the faster he got his paws on that traitorous goat, the better - and he didn't even hear when Papyrus called him out.

"DON ASGORE? BOSS, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO US?"

"What is it, Papyrus..." the large goat monster bit his cigar in frustration as he glanced at the large map of the Underground that his men laid in front of him."I was considering how we're going to catch that...that traitorous Toriel."

"AH, IT'S SIMPLE, BOSS. WE'RE GOING TO FORCE THE JAGUAR TO ABANDON HER, AND WHILE WE'RE AT IT, WE'LL BRING HER TO YOU." Papyrus grinned as he rubbed his bony hands in anticipation.

"Make sure that this time..." Don Asgore looked at him with intent eyes, "you don't fail. Bring her to me, alive! She's of no use to me dead."

"heya, boss." Sans walked in as he saw the male goat monster inches close from his brother, "am i interrupting somethin'?"

"No, Sans." Don Asgore resumed smoking his cigar, "Your brother just had the idea of kidnapping Toriel."

" 'ain't gonna work, the jaguar is too determined to stop us. meanwhile, signora muffet just made her move in the ruins. one of her whimsuns tried to make grillbz their informant, he's lucky i didn't make him a ghost."

"I hope you and your brother come up with something. I am tired to see you making failures after failures! Bring me Toriel and make the jaguar's life a hell!" Don Asgore summoned a fireball that properly burned one of the paintings in which he and Toriel formed once a couple.

"NO WORRIES, BOSS. HE WILL BE FORCED TO YIELD, YOU'LL SEE..." Papyrus nodded strongly as he tugged on his fedora.

 **In Waterfall, afternoon...**

The two skeleton brothers immediately went to their black Cadillac, Papyrus being the one to drive as he was taller than Sans and able to see the road better, while Sans lazily stood on the front seat smoking a cigar himself. One thought was going through the smaller henchman's skull, _i can't believe that jaguar asshole thinks himself superior than don asgore. i'll kill him when i find him,_ but he couldn't finish that thought because their Cadillac crashed into a red car.

"DAMNIT, STUPID MONSTER! LOOK WHERE THE HECK YOU DRIVE!" Papyrus yelled at the Madjick who raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"e-eh...what my brother means is we're sorry for the accident." Sans sheepishly excused his brother, while tugging on the latter's coat with fury, "what the fuck have i told you about being nice to them? they're civilians, and if one figures who we are, they're going to call the police. do you really want the jaguar on your bones right now?"

"N-NO." the tall skeleton gangster replied.

"good. his house isn't too far from here, just one block away, we're gonna bug it and ransack it, so he is forced to leave the hospital. maybe we can find some info he has on us or even on muffet's gang."

The two skeleton brothers walked down the street, but were also wary of any monsters, as an officer immediately came to the accident scene and interrogated the Madjick. The wizard-like monster told him that two skeleton monsters descended from the Cadillac, and while one was quite rude, the other seemed to be polite - and the hedgehog police officer let Madjick know that he will be repaid for the damage caused to his car.

Meanwhile, Sans and Papyrus were looking for a way inside Shamir's house, when Sans noticed that one of the windows was opened as they were in the back. _what an idiot...,_ Sans thought as he sneaked inside the house and opened the door for his brother, _is he usually leaving his window open? tsk, guess he didn't have to face us before..._

He then closed the door behind them, taking a moment to look where they were, while Papyrus huffed in agitation as he knocked over a few plates that were laying on a buffet. Sans shook his skull in disapproval as he started looking in the first drawer he spotted, hoping he would find something of interest, when he saw only forks, knives and spoons before his eyesockets.

"just cutlery. we must be in his damn kitchen." the small gangster skeleton said as he tugged on his hat. "let's see what else we can find, before someone hears us."

"OKAY, BROTHER, I WILL GO SEARCH IN THE NEXT ROOM." Papyrus nodded to his brother as he stealthily moved to the large living room, noticing a big red couch, a fireplace and various paintings.

The tall skeleton stopped in front of one, that represented Shamir and Toriel, and scratched his skull in puzzlement, before calling Sans to see what he discovered —to his shock, his brother just shrugged, only cast a glance at the painting — as he knew first-hand that the jaguar was the traitor goat's son, but feigned ignorance in front of Papyrus. _you naive brother, if you knew what i know, you'd be shocked,_ Sans thought as he said nothing more than a few words and urged his brother to continue.

"EH, WHATEVER YOU SAY. I STILL FELT IT WAS IMPORTANT TO KNOW." Papyrus looked at his brother with curiosity as he noticed a few papers sticking out of a book. "THIS LOOKS INTERESTING..."

 **Dossier 43-1930, "Subject: ASGORE"**  
 **Recent information shows that Don Asgore's moves are countered effectively by Muffet's spies, out of which we identified a Whimsun, a Shyren and the seahorse Aaron** — **I still have no idea how the fuck the latter managed to become one of Muffet's informants - given his previous history.**

 **Also, documentation in here is enough to nail Sans, one of Asgore's hitmen. It is known that the skeleton had a hand in dealing weed and other drugs, such as heroin, which is toxic for most monsters in the Underground** — **I suspect he has connections with one of the human mafia cartels (is that the right word)...**

 **Sans is also a potential double agent, as I have caught a tape that describes every move Asgore did so far, and how Muffet actually pays him more than the ol' goat himself. I don't believe anyone in Don Asgore's cartel suspects any of his traitorous actions, but if his brother found out, he would certainly be the first to tell Asgore.**

 **I haven't heard anything about Gaster just yet...**

A part of Papyrus wanted to make things right, yet another felt like his brother was willing to betray him if something else happened. He secretly noted down the last paragraph, and placed the paper in one of the secret pockets of his coat, while looking at his brother, who was busy bugging the entire place out. It seemed like their plan to stay less was already going down the drain, for Papyrus was busy looking into the dossier to see just what evidence Shamir had on his brother, only to be interrupted by a gunshot that rang somewhere from upstairs.

"BROTHER...?" Papyrus called out as he took out a small handgun from his secret holster and started walking up the stairs, "BROTHER, ARE YOU —"

" 'm fine pap. just busting out an old chest that has Don Asgore's initials, nothin' to worry about."

"EH? WHY FOR? AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE LIKE, RIGHT NOW? BEFORE WE GET CAUGHT...?"

 _ya naive brother...,_ Sans smirked towards his brother as he put back his handgun, "i've already bugged the place up, now all that's left is ransacking this place. found anything useful?"

 _YES, I FOUND JUST HOW MUCH OF A TRAITOR YOU ARE,_ Papyrus thought for a moment as he blinked and shook his head in disapproval. "NO, NOTHING USEFUL. BUT WE COULD START A FIRE, JUST IN CASE."

"good call. i'm going to rig the toaster to blow, and then you just run so a random stranger can see ya and alert the cops. well..."

 **"time to blow stuff up!"**

 **At "St. Wallace" Hospital, late afternoon...**

Shamir was pacing up and down the large corridor, as he waited for something — anything — that could give this case a new lead. He was already worrying for his mother, who stood in ward nine, not to mention Astelle and Frisk. The feline detective was already taking a second bad night in tow, but since he couldn't smoke at all in the hospital, he decided to ease his ever-growing tension by giving Astelle a call from a payphone that was just across his mother's ward. Shamir let a small thought slip by, _I'm lucky this is close..._ , as he started dialing the number to the safehouse and let the phone ring for a few moments.

At the other end, Astelle's familiar voice rang, though she sounded a little — panicked — perhaps? Or so Shamir thought, the first time he heard her.

"Sir..." Astelle said, catching her breath, "I...I don't know what happened."

"What do you mean, Astelle?" Shamir asked.

 **"The child. The child is gone."** the female deer replied at the other end.

"Can't be gone, they cannot—" the jaguar retorted, squinting his eyes. "Have you searched everywhere?"

"Yes, sir—" Astelle's explanation was cut off by a slight giggle coming from above her. "Oh, you naughty, naughty little child!"

"I told you," Shamir let out a small laugh, "they were just playing around. Please, keep watch for their safety."

"Of course, sir," the female deer said, also laughing.

Shamir then placed back the phone's receiver in its fork, as his ears suddenly caught up a slight beeping coming from his mother's ward. _What the_ — he was about to think, when he saw a figure he knew all too well, standing next to Toriel's supply of oxigen as a malevolent grin spread all over his face.

"So...we meet one another again, aren't we?" the jaguar folded his arms as he stood in the doorframe.

"Let's just say..." the mysterious figure spoke as it drew a little closer to light, "Muffet knows you're after her, and Don Asgore as well. So, I'm here to make a deal you can't refuse."

"I don't deal with—" Shamir narrowed his eyes, but he noticed that the figure immediately took off Toriel's mask, forcing the apparatuses to beep quite loudly. "You leave **her** out of this!"

"I'll put this back," the voice said, "but if you refuse, she will die. I don't think you want that."

 _You bastard...,_ was all Shamir could think as he let out a frustrated huff, and realizing how dangerous this bargain was — especially because his mother's life was on the line — he closed his eyes and said, "Fine. I'm listening."

"So," the dragon-like monster before him — as Shamir could see in the faint light — spoke, "You have to turn in whatever information you have on the Clam family. They are traitors of the worst kind, and Signora Muffet wouldn't allow them to escape so easily."

 _Bastards, bastards of all kinds,_ the jaguar's thoughts rebelled against the deal, but he eventually muttered a low "Yes, I'll do it", and just as he appeared, the dragon-like monster disappeared, leaving Shamir boil in sheer fury as he was now, unwillingly, working for Muffet. _Damn you all to hell, Muffet, you're no better than Don Asgore..._

 _ **But I'm willing to march into Hell itself just to see her safe...**_


End file.
